Punishment of the past
by Narcissa.Blue
Summary: A painful yaoi-story about the Uchiha - all of them. Tags: yaoi rape violence mature uchiha itachi madara sasuke sad gen-jutsu painful humiliation


**Punishment of the past**

_A painful Yaoi-story about the Uchiha's - All of them. _

_Warning: __This story contains sexual male-male interaction. Don't like, don't read._

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS HARD YAOI (BOY LOVE) **

**AND **

**SPOILERS REGARDING TOBI'S IDENTITY AND ITATCHI'S PAST**

SCENE 1: **AN UNEXPECTED VISIT**

It is a cloudy day. Fog rises up from the moist earth of the forest. A dark figure suddenly appears at the site where Uchiha Itachi, member of the notorious "Akatsuki", is just taking a stroll. Itachi's travelling partner, Kisame (aka 'fish'), is nowhere to be seen.

'Well, good morning Itachi.'

Itachi looks up, without showing any surprise or other emotion. 'Hello' he says.

Tobi starts walking slowly towards Itachi, closing the 10-meter gap between them.

'There's something I want to ask you. But first, where is that fishy partner of yours?'

'If you mean Kisame, he's taking care of something unimportant to you.'

Meanwhile Tobi has gotten very close to Itatchi. He stops and bends his head a little forward. Itachi can see Tobi's glittering dark eye through the one hole in Tobi's orange mask. He can't see the rest of Tobi's facial expression and doesn't show any himself either. There is a short silence. Then, when Tobi starts talking again, his voice is soft and slow. Itachi can see the eyelids of the dark eye narrow.

'I will decide what is and isn't important to me. I thought I taught you that long ago, when we met for the first time. That and many other things. Tell me Itachi, do you remember the lessons I gave you?'

SCENE 2: **DANGEROUS LAUGHTER FROM A DANGEROUS PERSON**

Itachi's expressionless face stays still, but inside his head a storm is rising. There is no way he would ever be able to forget those 'lessons'. Itachi decides not to answer and just keeps looking at the glittering eye, only a few centimetres away from his own.

Suddenly Tobi turns around. His shoulders begin to shake. And than, a loud laugh breaks the silence of the woods. A laugh without joy. A laugh that makes birds fly away hastily. A laugh that would make any normal human being shiver in fear. A laugh Itachi recognises all to well; it means danger. Still, Itachi doesn't move a muscle.

When Tobi is done laughing, he turns around again. This time without his mask on. Itatchi looks directly in the cold eyes he feared for so long. The eyes of Madara Uchiha.

A contemptuous smile makes Madara's lips curl. His brows are slightly frowning but his eyes remain cold.

'Oh well, it isn't all that important to know what that fish head is doing. Only how long it is going to take for him to get back, so tell me that. It'll be in your best interest too, because if you did what I think you did, I'll do something to you too and it could be awkward for you if that fish catches us – I mean me – doing it.'

- I can't let him spot any weakness in my behaviour, or else… -

SCENE 3: **DILEMMA **

Itachi still doesn't answer. He can't let Madara know Kisame has just left and won't be back for another week. However, maybe Madara, being the true mastermind behind Akatsuki, already knows this and he is just looking for an excuse to do things Itachi doesn't want to think about. He keeps his mouth shut and waits.

Madara keeps on smiling in such a way Itachi is feeling more and more uncomfortable every second.

'Fine, I don't give a damn if that fish head or anyone else sees, in fact maybe I'll let him join me. Wasn't that the only reason he had for being your partner in the first place, or were you the one insisting to be with him? I can imagine he has quite some large equipment and he is very obedient. But surely you would want someone other than that slimy fish to stick your own in, am I right?'

Itachi sighs. 'I don't feel like discussing this with you. You said you have question. So ask and then leave, please.'

Madara grins. 'I see you want to get down to business as soon as possible. Who am I to deny? As for my question, think careful before answering.'

Madara stops talking for a moment to step even closer to Itachi. Their noses are almost touching each other now. Itachi refuses to look away and keeps staring into Madara's dark glittering eyes. Madara opens his mouth.

SCENE 4: **THE QUESTION**

'Did you do something to Deidara?'

'Depends on what it was.'

'I'm not exactly sure, he was too ashamed to tell me.'

'Ashamed of what?'

'Probably of the fact that someone fucked him so hard he almost bled to death.'

Itachi pulls up one of his eyebrows. 'I see, well if it weren't you asking, I'd say you did it yourself.'

Madara chuckles. 'But I didn't, so that leaves you. Besides, you're the one that would make him feel the most ashamed, since he hates you more than anyone.'

'Why do you care so much?'

Madara laughs. 'Because he's mine, that's why. You of all people should know how much I hate it when other people touch my things. You aren't jealous of Deidara, are you?'

Itachi has difficulty remaining calm. The fear in his chest is making place for anger, lots of anger. Yet, he won't show any of his emotions to that bastard.

It is Itachi's turn to laugh. And so he does, sarcastically. He raises his eyebrows and keeps up a smile similar to Madara's while saying;

'Jealous? Sorry Madara, but you're seriously mistaken this time too. I don't even see what I would have to be jealous of.'

It pleases Itachi to see he has wiped that sick smile from the face of Madara, who isn't reacting at all.

After a few seconds, Madara recovers himself and begins smiling again. The scornful smile turns into an evil grimace. Madara moves his lips near Itachi's ear. He feels the warm breath upon his neck. Madara's left hand pulls Itatchi's cloak aside and grabs his shoulder. Cold fingers sink into the warm skin. Sharp nails make scratches, some of which blood begins to flow. Snakelike words leave the thin lips of Madara Uchiha.

'Then I'll show you.'

SCENE 5: **ATTACK**

Itachi tries to push his assaulter away and takes as many steps back as possible. On the way he stumbles over something that seems to be the root of a tree. He stretches his arms to break the fall, but is already caught by two strong hands.

Itachi is pushed further back until his head smashes against something hard behind him. Dizzy because of the smack Itachi is only vaguely conscious of the clothes being ripped of his body. He closes his eyes and feels a sharp pain in his neck as if something is biting him. Someone grabs his legs and lifts him. The rough tree behind Itachi scratches the skin of his back. Awoken by pain he opens his eyes.

For a moment Itachi looks at the face of Madare. Blood is dripping from the curled lips. His blood, Itachi realises. When their eyes meet, Itachi is paralysed. The dark glittering eyes pierce through him. Itachi is being sucked inside them. As massive black holes they seem to surround him.

- I have to do something against his gen-jutsu, I have to fight, I have to… -

- There is nothing you can do, nothing at all. But feel free to try. -

SCENE 6: **A PAINFUL MEMORY**

Itachi is unable to stop the memories from flashing through his head.

He sees a teenager strapped up in some sort of shack. The boy is naked and al the bones of his body are visible.

'Are you hungry little Itachi?' a soft voice says.

The boy doesn't even have the strength to speak. He just opens his mouth.

'Good boy, let me give you some milk first.' says the soft voice.

A man enters the shack. He unzips his pants and lets the skinny boy suck him of. He tells the boy to swallow the 'milk' and the boy obeys without resistance.

The man asks if the boy is still hungry. When the boy nods, he pushes his head down again. This time the boy swallows the semen automatically. This happens five more times.

Finally, the man stands up and gives the boy some bread.

'Here, you deserve it.'

The boy takes the bread and wants to eat it, but the man grabs his wrist first.

'Not so fast little Itachi. Didn't you forget something?'

The boy looks down for a moment. Then he bows and kisses the man's feet.

'Thank you for the meal, Madara-sama.'

SCENE 7: **INSPIRATION**

- You were so cute and obedient back then. -

- You're sick. -

- I know. You hadn't forgotten had you? Please allow me to refresh your memory some more. -

- Do whatever you want. What happened in the past, happened in the past. I'm done with it. Just a little more time before Sasuke will come to kill me. Then I can leave this sick world with you in it and die in peace. -

- Nice plan Itachi, but don't you think Sasuke will want to make you suffer the way you made him suffer? Will you be able to stand the hatred in Sasuke's heart? The untameable hatred of his own brother, created by his own brother, by you. -

- For Sasuke's sake, I would gladly do so. But all this is none of your concern. Just do what you came to do. Show me more sick memories for all I care. And then, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH. -

Madara's cold laughter fills Itatchi's head.

- Such heartbreaking emotions! My dearest Itachi, you have just inspired me. No more memories. In stead I will give you what you want most… -

SCENE 8: **LITTLE** **SASUKE **

The laughter in Itachi's head dies away and everything becomes silent. Slowly the darkness is disappearing. Itatchi looks around and sees the forest again. Madara is nowhere to be found. Itachi knows he is still trapped in the gen-jutsu, because his clothes are intact and nor his back nor any other body part feels wounded.

A few metres away, a small figure stands inside the mist. A high voice is calling, but Itachi can't hear the words. He has just decided to walk towards the figure when the mist disappears to reveal his face: it is Sasuke.

Itachi is still aware of the fact he is trapped in Madara's gen-jutsu. If the real Sasuke were to be standing in front of him it would have been a much older and less happy looking person. Even so, Itachi can't help his heart from skipping a beat. Especially when their eyes meet and Sasuke's expression doesn't change; Sasuke keeps on smiling. Now, Itachi can clearly hear the words Sasuke's voice is calling.

'Big brother, are you going to teach me some new ninja techniques today? Dad was worried, but I told him how you always take good care of me. Oh come on, you promised to teach me, you know!'

Itachi doesn't respond. He feels uncomfortable, but has decided not to do whatever it may be Madara wants him to do.

- Why is he showing this to me? Does he think it will make me cry or something? Sure, I think about Sasuke everyday. My whole life I devoted to saving him, but what does Madara want to achieve by showing me this? -

SCENE 9: **LET'S GET STARTED**

'Hello there, were you thinking about me just now?' says a sneering voice behind Itachi. From the shadows Madara appears.

'How about you and I go teach your sweet little brother some exciting new ninja techniques?' Madara grins and waits for Itatchi's to answer.

'You're disturbed.'

Madara nods. 'You're absolutely right. He is your brother, so I should let you do him by yourself.'

'If you think I'm going to fuck some imaginary Sasuke, you're seriously mistaken.'

Madara shrugs his shoulders 'Then I'll go, if you don't mind. Unless you want to trade places with him.'

'Trade places with an imaginary person, so you can rape me instead of that gen-jutsu? You must be out of your mind.'

Madara strokes through Itachi's hair and sighs.

'Yes, but we already knew that, right? I'll be of then. Enjoy the show.'

Madara turns around and starts walking towards the young boy.

SCENE 10: **THE GAME**

The man who was just talking to Itatchi is coming at Sasuke. He puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, looks down and smiles kindly.

'Hello little Sasuke.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm a good friend of your brother. Shall we play a game?'

'What kind of game?'

'A game I always play with your brother, but he isn't in the mood today. I was wondering if you want to take his place, but maybe I shouldn't ask you.'

'What? Why not?'

'Well, this game isn't easy. It's not meant for – '

'I can do it! I'm not weak! I'm just as smart as my big brother and I'm strong too!'

The man's smile becomes wider. 'If you insist that much, I suppose I'll play with you a little. The first step is to take of your shirt.'

'My shirt? Why do I have to – waaah – '

The man pulls Sasuke's shirt over his head and throws it aside.

'Here, let me help you. This game can get you pretty dirty. It would be a waist of such a nice shirt.'

'Actually, I've changed my mind. I want to go to my big brother, so he can teach me – ah! – '

The man has grabbed Sasuke's hair with one hand. With the other he strokes his cheek.

'You're not going anywhere. You're mine now.'

SCENE 11: **FUSION**

Although Madara and the fake Sasuke are standing just a few metres away from Itachi, he can't see exactly what is going on. Madara's back is blocking the sight. Itachi is actually relieved, because even though his brain knows the Sasuke so near to him is a fake, all of his senses are telling him the opposite.

A strange sensation spreads throughout Itachi's whole body. As if his own body and mind are fusing with a whole other being. Not only does he feel a lot of emotions that don't make any sense to him. It also feels as if some invisible force is pulling his hair and touching his cheek. Would this be part of Madara's gen-jutsu?

SCENE 12: **DON'T FORGET YOUR MANNERS**

The little boy tries to free himself from the dark men's grip, but nothing works. He tries to hit the man with his little fists. He tries to kick him. He even tries biting, but the man won't let go. He just stands still and smirks at the little boy whose frustration is rising and rising.

Finally, Sasuke gives up and he just stares at the evil face of his capturer while breathing heavily.

Madara pulls up one of his eyebrows. 'Are you done fighting, or whatever that was supposed to be?'

'Shut up! Let me go, LET ME GO NOW!' Sasuke is shouting angrily. His voice is hoarse and shaky.

Madara raises his other eyebrow. 'Enthusiasm is a good thing, little Sasuke, but remember to never ever forget your manners. Especially not when the person you're talking to is about to give you an experience that will change the rest of your life.'

Madara pulls Sasuke towards him in one unexpectedly swift movement and turns him around at the same time. Sasuke and Madara are now facing Itachi.

He sees how his little brother is struggling to get loose from his hated enemy, but Madara is too strong. He can easily hold Sasuke's arms behind his back with one hand, while doing something else with the other…

SCENE 13: **SAVE ME BROTHER!**

The same moment the two brothers make eye contact they both feel how something hard is roughly being pushed inside them. Sasuke screams and Itachi gasps.

Madara pushes his finger further and further inside Sasuke, who starts to scream even louder.

'Brother! Help me! Please! SAVE ME BIG BROTHER!'

Madara chuckles the way only he can and sticks another finger in.

'NOOOO! It hurts! Brother, why don't you – aah! – HELP ME?'

'You truly are less than Itachi in everything. When I did this to him for the first time, he didn't make a sound. I tried my best to make him scream. I even produced multiple shadowclones to assist me, but it took me days to make him crack. And here you are, squirming like a little pig the moment I lay a finger on you. I wonder how you'll react once I'm all the way inside.'

SCENE 14: **CLOSED EYES**

Itachi feels sick. He wants to kill Madara, but his whole body is paralysed.

He closes his eyes, refusing to watch while his little brother is being raped by the man that abused him for years. He doesn't want to see the disappointment in Sasuke's eyes when he does nothing to help.

However, by not looking, Itachi feels even better what his little brother is going through. The squishing sounds and Sasuke's desperate voice make him nauseous.

Itachi opens his eyes again and sees Madara is watching him with a broad smile on his face.

'How rude of yours Itachi. I'm trying my best to entertain you and you don't even look. Maybe it isn't interesting enough? I know you don't like foreplay, so shall I just cut the crap and give your little brother a taste of the real thing?'

SCENE 15: **PREPARED**

After one last vicious turn with both of his fingers, Madara pulls them out of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke stops screaming and sobs. His eyes and face are red of tears and shame.

Excitement is written all over Madara's face. He strokes Sasuke's lips, letting him taste his own shameful juices. His other free hand descends and starts caressing Sasuke's prick.

While doing all this, Madara doesn't stop staring into Itachi's eyes. Itachi is forced to look back. He's trying the best he can to stop his body from getting more aroused. His pants have already gotten tighter and his nipples are hard. He bites his tongue, hoping the pain will distract him from the pleasure.

Madara looks amused at the bulge in Itachi's pants and pulls up one of his brows, but nothing more.

'Now it's time to thank me, little Sasuke.'

'Wha-what f-for?' asks Sasuke in surprise, while still sobbing.

Madara smirks. 'For preparing you. It's a privilege really. I never did that for Itachi. I always made him do it himself. Ah, such pleasant images of your older brother are burned into my memory. I can still see him, young as he was, jerking of and penetrating himself at the same time. Making those noises. Not crying, but moaning and panting. The insatiable lust expressed on his face. I often stopped him the moment he was about to come. Then I would simply sit down and tell him to do so too. Do you remember, Itachi?'

Itachi looks aside, trying to hide the red appearing on his cheeks. Those were the most humiliating moments of his entire life. He had tried to erase them, but the way Madara describes them makes the dreadful pictures fill his head all over again.

Itachi's silence only encourages Madara to go on.

'You don't remember? Surely you still know how you sucked me of only to get me hard, so you could ride me, which you did perfectly. And how about the times you begged me to do you from behind even when I wasn't really in the mood?'

Itachi looks up. 'That's not-'

'So you do remember.' Madara chuckles and Itachi silently swears.

Madara takes a moment to enjoy Itachi's shame before he returns to Sasuke…

SCENE 16: **THANK ME RIGHT NOW**

'I believe I taught you something about manners before I stuck my fingers inside. Now is the time to show me what you've learned, little Sasuke. So thank me. RIGHT. NOW.'

Sasuke's breathing accelerates from anger and frustration. He has stopped sobbing, but is far from calm.

'You're mad, MAD! I'm not gonna thank you for- for…'

But he can't find the words to express what that bastard did and is still doing to him nor does he want to.

Itachi's chest fills with fear when he sees Madara's lustful yet furious face. He has to do something before the monster decides to fuck Sasuke - and therefore himself - to death. Madara has started unzipping his own pants now.

- I have to intervene before he… -

'Just say "thank you Madara-sama". It'll be much easier that way, believe me.'

Sasuke looks up at his brother, who has spoken to him for the first time since this nightmare started. Itachi's facial expression is cold, but his eyes are moist and Sasuke can feel all of his older brother's emotions twirling through his own chest.

Madara smiles smugly. 'How sweet.' He kisses Sasuke's shoulder. 'You actually do care what happens to your little brother.'

Itachi ignores the sight of Madara ripping of Sasuke's clothes, though that sadistic smile makes his blood boil. He intends to reply calmly, but the anger isn't completely banished from his voice.

'Yeah, I care about my brother, my real brother that is. Not this pathetic creation of yours. But since you've made it so that I feel everything you do to that thing, I don't want you to violate it any further. The pain might be real, but this fantasy of yours IS. NOT.'

It worked. Madara is distracted and stops undressing the little boy in front of him. While looking at Itachi, he seems to be staring into the distance.

He retrieves himself. His eyes narrow, his lips curl. When he speaks again, his voice is as sweet as honey, but with a threatening undertone.

'Don't say this isn't real. It ruins all the fun. Besides, this might be more real than you think…'

Itachi is puzzled by Madara's curious remark, but doesn't' show it on his face.

- He's probably just messing with me. -

Itachi takes a deep breath. 'This isn't FUN.' He pauses. 'And it is definitely NOT -'

SCENE 17: **TRUE DESPAIR**

Itachi gasps when Madara thrusts his hard cock into Sasuke all at once.

While pumping in and out of the little boy, making him scream louder with every thrust and cry countless tears, Madara watches Itachi.

He watches him clench his fists and hold his breath in order not to scream. He watches him bite his lip until it bleeds. He watches the bulge in Itachi's pants become bigger and bigger. But what satisfies Madara the most, are the angry tears of pain and humiliation that fill Itachi's eyes.

'Oh, my. You've become quite soft. If only THIS is making you cry, I doubt you will survive what I have coming up next.'

Madara counters the death glare coming from Itachi with an amused smile.

'Don't be like that! I know you secretly enjoy this. At least SOME parts of you are willing to show their enthusiasm.'

Itachi growls, wishing Madara wasn't right, but he is.

Madara slightly tilts his head. 'Do you want to join us yet?'

'There's nothing I'd rather do.' says Itachi, sarcasm practically dripping of his voice.

A maniacal laughter fills the air while Madara, driven by his own pleasure, begins to thrust faster and even harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke isn't begging his older brother to help him anymore. He is too shocked and frightened to use words. Instead, his little hands reach out to Itachi. His tiny fingers cramp with every thrust. His eyes are widened and Itachi sees in them what he already feels himself: true despair.

SCENE 18: **CHALLENGING THE DEVIL**

Itachi reverts his eyes from Sasuke and tries to calm him down, by calming down himself. The fact that Madara is wounding him inside too doesn't make this particularly easy. Luckily Madara has stopped staring at him. He is occupied with other things, like rubbing Sasuke's glance and pumping into him hard at the same time.

Itachi yelps after one exceptionally hard thrust. Madara looks up as if he has just remembered about his existence.

'Are you okay? You look like you're in pain.' His voice sounds troubled, however his eyes show nothing but amusement.

It's obvious what Madara wants to hear, but Itachi won't give him that satisfaction.

'How nice of you to care, but I'm not in pain. I'm just disappointed, you see; I've felt so much better with other people.'

Even though Itachi expects to anger Madara by his rash reply, he refuses to play into his carts. Madara however doesn't live up to the expectations, or so it seems…

He simply chuckles.

'I take that as a challenge. But you'll have to wait a bit. I'm not finished yet with your little brother.' While saying the last word, Madara thrusts into Sasuke again, earning a loud moan from both brothers.

Madara reverts his attention to Sasuke, whose tears have turned into fast flowing rivers. The rivers begin streaming even faster when the sweet whisper of his assaulter reaches the little boy's ear.

'I'm sorry.'

A lot of emotions are expressed on Madara's face, but remorse isn't one of them.

SCENE 19: **SOONER OR LATER **

'Apparently your brother wants more. I know you're having a hard time right now. You're still very tight. I barely fit in. But don't worry: it will get looser soon. And if it doesn't get loose the first time, I'm sure it will do so the second time…'

Sasuke's eyes widen.

- What does he mean "the second time"? -

Madara goes on. '… and if it doesn't loosen after the second time,' He pinches Sasuke's nipple, making the boy squeal. 'It can always happen after the third time.'

Sasuke isn't the only one whose fear is growing; his brother too is beginning to shake at the thought of what may happen according to Madara's plans. Itachi greatly regrets his answer now, but refuses to take it back.

Madara keeps on whispering into Sasuke's ear.

'And if that tight whole of yours doesn't become less tight after the third time- ' He stops in the middle of his sentence to let out a laugh. The sudden loudness startles Sasuke. Madara can feel the little boy in front of him shiver, which makes him laugh even more.

'I don't have to explain any further, do I?'

Sasuke doesn't respond. He understands all to well what Madara is saying, but doesn't want to admit it. The boy keeps his mouth shut more to fool himself and because he's afraid any sound he'll utter will deceive the aroused state he is actually in.

Madara takes the silence as an offence and uses his nail to scratch Sasuke's prick. The boy can't keep his lips together anymore. He screams and so does Itachi.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Again.' And again, Madara's facial expression shows anything but remorse. He chuckles a bit. 'I only meant to tickle. Like this…'

**To be continued****… **SCENE 20: **DO YOU WANT ME TO?**


End file.
